Lyra
Lyra is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime who debuted in An Egg Scramble!. History Ash and his friends first met Lyra when her Marill wandered off and they found it wedged in between two buildings. She introduced herself as a Trainer from Johto. She came to Sinnoh with her friend,Khoury and his father in order to observe the Pokémon native to the region. Later, she asks Dawn to participate in the Johto Festival. The two girls had a battle, but Lyra lost and rewarded Dawn with an Egg. At the end of the episode, Lyra and Khoury joined Ash's group because the former wanted to watch the upcoming Lilypad Contest in which Dawn would be participating. Lyra last appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!, where she and Khoury had a Tag Battle against Ash and Dawn in the Lilypad Colosseum. Both Lyra and Khoury eventually lost the battle. Later, they went to the airport to meet with Khoury's father before going back to Johto. Then, Brock suggested that Lyra challenge Whitney and Morty. Also, upon her request, she asked Khoury to become her traveling companion and later, they promised Ash and Dawn that they would see them again. Character It is implied in Gone With the Windworks! that Lyra has an interest in Ash. She admires his bravery and wishes Khoury acted more like him. Lyra has even asked Dawn if she and Ash are a couple, though Dawn informed her that they are just friends. Perhaps Lyra was interested in Ash's spontaneity, something that Khoury lacks. In A Rivalry to Gible On!, Lyra attempted to pair Khoury and Dawn together as a couple, despite Dawn's refusal, before eventually realizing she had feelings for the former. Pokemon Marill is one of Lyra's main Pokémon and appears to be very affectionate towards her. Marill first appeared in An Egg Scramble! and it was because of Marill that Ash and his friends met Lyra. Chikorita is Lyra's starter Pokémon and was used by Lyra to battle Dawn's Piplup in An Egg Scramble! as part of the Johto Festival. Despite the type-advantage, Chikorita was defeated by Piplup's Peck.Chikorita's next appearance was in Bagged Then Tagged! where it was used in a Tag Battle alongsideKhoury's Totodile against Ash's Monferno and Dawn's Cyndaquil. Although Chikorita was weak against both Fire types, it still put up a good fight but was defeated by Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel and Monferno's Flamethrower. Chikorita's known moves are Razor Leaf, Light Screen, and Solar Beam. Lyra's Girafarig made a brief appearance in Gone With the Windworks! when it was used by Lyra to try to help the gang escape from the Valley Windworks after becoming trapped. Despite its power, Girafarig was unable to break down the door keeping the gang contained. Girafarig's only known move is Double Hit. Pokedex entries * Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. Screenshots Cookieforyou.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Ash and Friends Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Johto Region Category:Harem Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Muggles